You're My Hero - My Hero Academia - Yaoi - ONESHOTS
by Torishii
Summary: A TodoDeku & BakuDeku Yaoi ONESHOT Compilation. Contains lemon. Does not accept requests since I'm afraid of not being able to do it properly. (Todoroki x Midoriya/Deku - Bakugo/Kacchan x Midoriya/Deku)
1. (1) Todoroki Shouto: Drama

Beware, this one-shot is not good for innocent hearts. :)

[Todoroki Shouto]

 _'I hate my life.'_

Those were the words that stayed inside my mind after everything was revealed upon opening my eyes.

Life is definitely unfair. No, it's not just _unfair_. It's completely unequal, from the beginning of life to the end. People thinking of only themselves, because they had cool powers, 'Quirks' if you will, and decided for themselves to become heroes like the ones they had idolized. They think they are the coolest and most powerful when they have Quirks.

But in my case, a 'Quirk' seemed more like a curse.

Few may say that my Quirk is amazing. After all, my Quirk is a combination of Ice and Fire Quirks. In other words, the right side of my body could produce ice, while the left, flames. But that didn't mean it could be used for any advantages, as I have sworn to myself that I would only use my right sided Ice Quirk, the one I inherited from my mother.

I despised the source of my left side. My Fire Quirk came from my father, the second best hero in the country, Endeavor. Some might believe it's great to have a father like him. After all, _Endeavor is one of the best, and you should look up to him because he's strong_. However, it's not like that at all to me. I never, ever looked up to him, for he is the worst hero.

Well…not necessarily the _worst,_ but the scoundrel merely chose my mother to use her Ice Quirk to make me. His masterpiece, his son that would surpass _his_ rival All Might, the one who _will_ finish The Symbol of Peace, the son _he_ could be proud of, the son he created to _use_ , the son who could fulfill _his_ desires.

He only married my mother for her Quirk, nothing else. Now, doesn't that make him the worst husband and father?

Every time I resisted his wishes, which had begun when I was very young, he would hurt me for it, even when I was five. Believe me when I say I couldn't fight back. I was weak back then, he was too strong for my baby hands. And whenever he would attempt to hurt mother, I was always there for her, to receive father's attacks instead.

I could still remember how I would always cry in mother's arms whenever father got violent about my being. I would always say that I would never be like father, who bullied and hurt mother. And she was always there supporting me, comforting me, telling me everything would be alright and that someday, I would become a stronger hero than father. She also disliked father, and I knew she was suffering for me. And it pained me to see that.

Even if I was just gazing outside the window, witnessing children of my age freely playing and having fun with no restrictions, I would get pulled away from the window by father, and he would say how it was useless to admire those low level children if I became the strongest because of him. I was always jealous, I have to admit. I was always inside the house, and was not allowed to go out unless I had a reasonable excuse.

'Why had I been born with this life? Why can't I be normal like other kids and have fun and let the heroes do their jobs on protecting us? Why do I need to be like my father, and meet everyone's expectations? Why do I need to have this kind of life?' I asked myself these question many times in my youth. But then, I would think right afterward, I'll be fine as long as I am with my mother.

However, the mother I knew while growing up changed. No, she hadn't changed. She was always like that. I just didn't realize it when I was younger.

I was just walking through the small hallway of our house in search for my mother one day, when I saw the lights in the kitchen were turned on. Curious, I slowly walked toward the slightly opened door and took a peek through the bright crevice. First, I saw the kettle on the stove, releasing misty steam from the heat. Then I saw her back turned toward me as she held a phone.

My body froze when I heard her voice, but that wasn't what made my blood run cold. It was her words.

"Mother, I can't take it anymore! Shouto's left side…sometimes, it looks hideous to me!"

I felt my innocent little heart shatter at that moment.

"I can't take care of him anymore! If I keep raising that child, it'll be bad."

"M-mommy?"

I didn't mean to, but I accidentally called out to her. And the moment she turned her head to me, I became weak and terrified of her expression: Full of fear and panic and grief. My body stood still, and I couldn't react in time when she grabbed the kettle's handle and splashed its boiling contents on my face.

I was hospitalized because of that, and received a burn mark that covered the left side of my forehead and the skin surrounding my left eye. It was painful indeed, but I understood why mother had done that. Whether it was on purpose or not, the reason had to be none other by my father's pressuring her.

He's the reason why mother's life was hard. All because of his selfish desire of creating a child to surpass All Might!

Fuck, he wasn't even worried about my mother's situation, and even blamed her for hurting me. That's when she was forced to go a hospital. A mental hospital.

"I hate you, daddy! It's all your fault!"

I remembered screaming that to him and shutting myself in my room for the rest of the day. He didn't bother consulting me, and that was the time I thought of leaving the house for good. I left the house at night, when I was sure everyone in the household was sleeping, and snuck my way out of the place.

It was successful and yet, I had no clue as to where I was supposed to go. My parents never gave me a tour of the city. But I knew my way back to the house. However, I had no plans of going back.

I was all by myself on the street. Few pedestrians passed by my small self, and few vehicles zoomed their way on the road.

No one bothered talking to me, and that made me relieved.

Upon exploring the streets, I didn't realize until it was too late that my feet had led me to a playground. I looked in every direction, and noticed that no one was around. I've never been to a playground before, though I knew that they typically had swings, slides, and a sandbox. But what had caught my eye was an elephant shaped mini slide with a cave-like hole underneath.

I decided to go to it to investigate it. I walked toward the hole and abruptly halted when I heard cries echo from it. It caught my attention, and I slowly peeked in on who was crying.

It was a little dark inside but thanks to the moonlight, I saw a boy my age wearing a sky blue baggy long sleeve shirt and shorts. His hair was black, and had a green color on its tips. His face was covered by his knees while his arms were warped around his head.

I was deciding whether to talk to him or leave him be. I didn't know how to communicate with other kids of my age. In fact, this was the first time I actually _would_.

"Hey," I called out. He immediately flinched, and his crying had ceased. Slowly, his head rose from their place on his knees, and we made eye contact. He had teary green eyes and the more I noticed, the more I realized that his hair was completely messy. Geez, he even had snot flooding out of his nose.

"Why are you crying?" I straightforwardly asked him this, but he just started crying like a baby again.

It panicked me, so I sat in front of him and patted his head.

My mother used to do that to me whenever I cried, so I tried it on him to see if he would calm down. And he did. His cries slowly died back down, but not completely.

"I'm useless," Were his first words. It was muffled and sob-like, but I managed to understand it.

"Hey, lift your head. I can't understand what you're saying," I gently told him, and he surprisingly obeyed.

He looked at me with those teary eyes again, and even his cheeks were damp from his tears. It was obvious that he was trying to be strong and doing his best to not cry, but he failed nonetheless.

"All my friends have Quirks, but I don't. One of them, Kacchan, calls me Quirkless to tease me. He told me that completely useless."

This also caught my attention.

Quirkless? I didn't know that some people _could_ be Quirkless. Oh, if only I had been born in his situation, then mother wouldn't feel pressured by father. And I wouldn't carry this huge selfish-desire responsibility that my father had given me. If I had been Quirkless, then everything that had happened wouldn't have happened at all!

"…Why? Isn't it better to be Quirkless than to have a Quirk that would pressure you?" Thinking back on it, I was an insensitive kid when I asked him that.

"No! It's just…I want to be a hero, like All Might! Who smiles even when there's trouble and saves people like a hero would do! Other kids who have Quirks…I'm jealous of them. It's my dream!" He blurted out with a burning passion in his teary eyes.

I felt like I was slapped back into reality by his words. I thought that he would be the same as the kids I always see outside, happy with their Quirks, thinking they'd looked cool and would brag about it to everyone else.

But here, this kid didn't _have_ any power, but wanted it. Not to be cool, nor to brag it to everyone, but to save people. This kid in front of me right now wanted to be a hero, but he couldn't, because he was Quirkless.

I looked him straight in the eye when I asked, "Do you want my quirk?"

His eyes widened from shock, then he gazed at me with astonishment and curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"I hate my Quirks. They feel like a curse to me," I uttered. "My right side can do Ice... " I showed him by making the grass on the ground around us freeze. "And my left…can make fire." I didn't do anything to show him the fire side. The idea of using made me feel like shit knowing I got from my father.

"You could have one of my Quirks if you want, or maybe both if you're up for it. I don't nee-"

"No!" My sentence was cut when he suddenly shouted that.

"What are saying? You should keep it! Unlike me, you were born with those Quirks, so _you_ should use them to save people! You should use them instead of giving them to a stranger like me. Their your own powers!"

 _Snap._

At that moment, I felt something in me completely break.

He was…he was right. It was _my_ power. Not my father's. Why did I have to carry such a burden on my small shoulders?

I glanced down at my right palm. That kid…I may have not known him, we were strangers in that moment, yet…he had no idea that he had just helped me. With just his words, I felt a huge weight get lifted, just a little, off of my shoulders and chest.

Glancing up to meet his eyes again, I told him, "You're right."

My eyes stung, and my vision became blurry. There, tears I couldn't stop began to flow from my mismatched eyes down my face like a waterfall, with snot from my nose soon following.

"Thank you," I said as he looked at me with confusion and panic.

Of course he looked like that. He didn't know my story, yet. But, it was a story to be told in the future.

I wiped the tears off my face before sniffing. "Hey, I'm Shouto by the way."

"I-I'm Izuku…Midoriya Izuku."

"Izuku…Izuku, then."

"Th-then, can I call you Shou-chan?"

And that all happened back then. That's how I accidentally met Midoriya Izuku. The first boy I ever talked to. The first boy, you could say, that became my friend And the first boy I, accidentally, fell for.

When I told him he could call me 'Shou-chan', he formed a cheeky grin that became really hard to forget, one which has stayed in my mind until as of now. And I'm glad.

But now, it's time for the present. For where were standing. We, the students of Yuuei, who were about to graduate and become pro heroes.

Students who were standing, while in front of us were the pro heroes, whose population has decreased drastically because of a certain villain as an opponent. Not just any villain that any pro hero could defeat. But a villain who defeated All Might and my father. The strongest heroes…have been defeated.

"Is there anyone who could beat me?" Questioned the villain, his tone hissed and rough. He had an odd monstrous face, but the rest of his body appeared human. He stood tall on the lamp post as he was surrounded by wounded pro heroes.

What kind of outcome was this? Who is this villain that has multiple Quirks; Black Hole, Disintegration, Sturdy, and Cursed Body?

Black Hole: When victim gets caught in it, they will be either lost in nowhere or die in the process.

Disintegration: When touched, the victim will immediately turn into dust.

Sturdy:The Quirk user's body could take any type of strong impact that will not harm him unless hit continuously.

Cursed Body: When receiving a physical attack, the attacker becomes unable to give his fullest the next time they attack, and gradually become weaker.

Who on earth could defeat that monster if physical attacks won't work? And even if physical attacks aren't used, then how would anything else even scratch its Sturdy body?

It was madness. Villains had taken it to a new, higher level when they created that kind of invincible monster. Everyone who was still standing, aside from limping from the other villains attacks, started panicking.

Now that the heroes above us, the strongest ones even, have been defeated, people went flip and ran for their lives, but got killed in the process of other villain's ambushes anyway.

Katsuki had received quite the amount of damage, yet he still stood tall, ready to fight. Iida's equipment got jammed and destroyed, and he became unable to fight due to some severe broken bones. The rest of them got injured too, unable to put up a fight anymore. And I'm sad to say that a few of the other students got killed, and some got sucked in by that Black Hole Quirk and disappeared.

I did receive some bruises and deep wounds, but I could still fight, even if my Quirks were reaching their limit.

I stood side by side with Katsuki on my left, while Izuku remained standing on my right. Izuku also received a lot of damage. In fact, you could've called him a walking bloody mess. But he was still persist to fight for our fallen comrades.

"How are we supposed to fight that monster…?" I heard Izuku mutter.

The three of us, who were still able to fight, were on our full guard. Now that we were at a complete disadvantage, we couldn't just rush things knowing we would die anyway. This might be it, we all thought.

"Deku and I will charge it over and over. That motherfucker's Sturdy Quirk's beginning to wear off."

I gave a side glance to Katsuki, who is surprisingly cooperative. But he was right. It wasn't the time to worry other things. Yet, the choices we could think of were all risky.

"It's difficult, Kacchan. Even if we kept charging that monster, we'd lose our strength in the process due to its Quirk, Cursed Body. And to make it worse, we might get sucked in the Black Hole when we take a second to stop. Continuous attacks won't work either anymore if he ever touches us. We'd turn into dust…"

"Then what are we supposed to do then?! We'll either fight dying or run getting killed, shitrag!" Katsuki screamed, clenching his fist into balls.

"Then…" I spoke up. "I'll do it."

"What?!" They both synchronized and I stepped forward.

This was the only way. 'I'm sorry, Izuku.'

"What do you mean, Shou-chan?"

"I have an idea, but it's a risky one. Since making contact with that monster would turn its victims into dust and weaken them, I could use my Ice Quirk as both defense and offense on it while my Fire Quirk would be full offense. Disintegration won't work on both ice and fire, but I've got it covered," I briefly explained to them as fast as I could. "Just give me a boost and I'll finish him off."

"Are you out of your mind? You want to kill yourself or something, bastard?!" Katsuki grabbed my shirt and yanked it. I could tell it in his tone. He may be all violent and crazy for any kind of challenges, but in his tone…there was panic and worry.

Was this the Katsuki I knew since Izuku and I met and introduced him to me? Was this the Katsuki I knew, who I secretly played with when escaping from the household? Was this the Bakugo Katsuki I knew who doesn't want to lose?

I have decided and it is final.

"No. Just give me a boost, both of you, and I'll finish him off." I assured them and finally, Katsuki released his grip from my clothes. He cursed under his breath, gritting his teeth.

I formed a small smile at him, my way of saying: 'Thanks for everything.'

"Sh-Shou-chan, don't tell me you'll-" I stopped Izuku mid-way of his sentence as I gave him a feather kiss on his forehead.

He went silent, having no idea what just happened. Guess, it was better that way then...

"Boost me up, Izuku."

Having no seconds wasted, the monster completely took notice of our presence. Izuku and Katsuki didn't waste any more time as I placed my feet on their supported-hands. We all counted one to three and they both raised me up, with the help of Katsuki and Izuku's Quirks.

I used my Fire Quirk to boost my speed when aiming at the monster while my Ice Quirk formed into a defense. The monster and my ice defense made contact, causing it to lose balance, so we both fell to the ground. The concrete formed cracks from the impact of his Sturdy Quirk.

"Shou-chan!" I gave a side glance to Izuku, who was about to come and help me.

I knew he wouldn't make it. Every risky decision requires a sacrifice. You can't achieve your goal without doing that. It's impossible. I had to do it. I just needed to wait for the right moment.

"You think you can stop me, little brat?!" the monster taunted as I kept my figure still above him.

"You're not going anywhere now, villain."

"Too early to celebrate, hero of a brat. You have no idea that you're just circling on my palm the whole time." he grinned, revealing his bloody teeth and psychotic eyes.

The wind blowing by suddenly got harsher. Gravity became stronger. And behind my back, a huge black hole appeared.

Exactly what I was waiting for.

"You're cornered kid." He reached for the lamp post and tried pushing me off.

"You're coming with me!" I raised my left hand and aimed for his as I released massive flames, causing him to let go.

I held onto him tightly so that he wouldn't escape, then froze his being with mine. Now, he wouldn't kill anymore innocent people. Now, he wouldn't hurt Izuku anymore.

"SHOU-CHAN! NO!"

I gave another glance at his face-My last one-and gave Izuku a sincere smile.

'You helped me back then, Izuku. You gave me purpose. You helped me wake up out of my sadness and grief. Now, it's time for me to repay you, my hero.'

And then, the monster and I entered the black hole. Everything went dark after that.


	2. (2) Todoroki Shouto: Sadist

**Warning:** Sadist  & Yandere!Todoroki and *Submissive!Midoriya

This writer is one amateur human. Expect what is to be expected. I suck at everything. But this is embarassing to write. (*/*) If they're out of character then that is to be expected, as well.

This oneshot contains something not suitable for innocent humans. But if you're not, then feel free to read?

"Haven't I warned you, I-zu-ku?" The white and red head boy inches in closer to the green head with sadistic expression.

Midoriya had no where to run. Even if there is, he knew doing so would really irritate more Todoroki from their current situation.

 _Earlier before this scene happened..._

"Um... Kacchan, here." The innocent Deku gave his dear childhood friend his notes for the class that he missed when he was excused to rest in the clinic.

From their childhood he knew that Bakugo Katsuki's attitude towards him wasn't really that good for what usual childhood friends do. He gets pissed with every little movement that the green head makes even if it doesn't concern him, at all.

But what Midoriya did not know was that Katsuki was too embarassed to express his true feelings toward him that he just gets pissed off and unintentionally hurt his Deku instead.

It hurt him inside but he decided to do it that way than to let his pathetic brave childhood friend knew his real thoughts.

Todoroki knew this instantly. He was observing the two from the beginning, even before Deku and he entered in a relationship. He warned his partner not to get too close to Katsuki. He knew his intenions. His feelings. His needs. And that's why he needed to prevent it, in a normal way.

However, tides have changed and Katsuki finally mustered up all of his courage to let his feelings out. Slow, for starters.

He thanked Midoriya after nicely, yet still in his character way, taking the notes from his hand. This shocked the green head a little but sets aside as he was glad for that outcome.

Katsuki passed by him after he placed his hand on the other boy's shoulder and slightly brushed his lips on his cheek, also whispered a thanks. This took Deku by surprise and was unable to react on time from what Katsuki had just done.

And to make things worse, Todoroki was just passing by the hallway and was behind Midoriya with Katsuki passing by him like nothing. He witnessd everything still he chose not to act on it.

Hours had passed and until dismissal, Todoroki ignored the pleading Deku as he was asking if something was wrong. The moment the bell rang, Todoroki made no second wasted and dragged the green head out of the school and went straight in his empty household. He didn't want it to happen in school so he had to.

And so that's how it brings to the reality of a cornered Midoriya.

"S-shouto... ha-hang on a sec... there's an explaination of what you might saw! Pl-please hear m-me out!"

Oh, how Todoroki loved it when his Deku's cornered with that scared expression on his cute face. He even noticed sweat rolling down from his head then to his chin. How he slowly gulped a lump in his throat. His body tremble in fear, but Todoroki would like to call it 'anticipation'. And finally, he shyly kept averting his lovely green orbs.

All of these made Todoroki's lips form a smirk. He harshly grabbed Deku's chin to forcefully face him.

"Explaination on how I have _warned_ you _not_ to get near that bastard and _yet_ you did resulting of him getting his chance to _snatch_ you away from me, making his first move of _kissing_ you?"

Todoroki says with an as-a-matter-of-a-fact tone. He gazed deep in the other boy's eyes with interest but it soon faded away as Midoriya could not deny his mistake. He opposed Todoroki, who he knew very well that if he opposed him he would be in grave trouble... like now, for example.

As soon as Todoroki saw an embarrassed expression, more like a happy-embarrassed one, he grew irritated.

He slammed Deku on the wall, earning a surprised grunt from him, and caged him with Deku's hands up on the wall with Todoroki's grip on his wrists. It hurt Deku however he was in no place to complain.

"You're not going any where now, Izuku."

He whispers in husk before he grins then placed his lips on his partner's. It was rough yet incredible. Deku loved it on so many levels but would never admit it. Even if he knew he's in trouble, he can't just ignore how he love it when Todoroki gets rough when kissing him.

It's kinda needy. It's like Todoroki wanted to ravish Deku's whole being. He's selfish but Deku's allowing it. He can't help but moan whenever they kiss, wheher it's private or public - someone for sure won't notice.

Deku flinched when his lower lip was bitten harshly, almost tasting his own blood. He didn't mind that.

"Mmm! Ahm..."

Todoroki took this opportunity to slid in his tongue and explore that innocent mouth of his partner. Deku still wasn't used when Todoroki enters his mouth with his slipery tongue. How it makes contact with his own tongue, how he just follow Todoroki's lead, and how enjoyed every bit of it. It sent shivers down to his spines that he couldn't help but clench his fists as he really wants hold onto Todoroki's shoulders for more comfort.

He always lets him take control so Todoroki just enjoys his Izuku's warmth too.

They broke their wet kiss when they both felt in need of air. Todoroki slowly parts from Deku's moistened lips while a string of their saliva formed on their lower lip. Really, Todoroki loved doing that.

In fact, he's already having problems underneath him. How he could just zip it open so the tightness in his pants would be clear and fück right off the bat the living hell out of Deku right now, right in this hallway.

But of course, he wouldn't be doing that. He wanted it to be more exciting. An exciting punishment.

He released one arm of Deku and use it to seductively remove his necktie infront of him. He saw Deku's cheeks became pinkish. He gaze down a little bit and knew that the both of them are in the same boat.

After removig his necktie, Todoroki swiftly pulled Deku's wrist which was still on his other hand's grasp and took his other one. Using his necktie, he tied both of the green head's wrists fast.

"Sh-shouto, what's thi- ah!" Deku yelped when he suddenly got lifted with one arm and was placed on his strong partner's shoulder.

"S-shouto! Wh-where are we going?"

"Don't ever ask the obvious when I'm bringing you on my bed to fúck you hard."

Deku immediately went silent. He felt his face becoming hot and his manhood twitched inside of his tight pants.

This is the first time hearing Todoroki's blunt side. He had to admit, he might be a little scared because it's going to be their first time but he cannot deny that a part of him was excited.

Todoroki opened the door rushly. He threw Deku on the bed and went back on the door to close and lock it securely.

The room was a little dark but a little dim that they could still see each other's faces and figures. But what Deku could not see was the moment they entered the room, Todoroki had this ghostly grin on his face.

Before he went on the bed, he took something out of his drawer. He hid it behind him and sat on the bed, placing it aside where Deku would not notice.

"Izuku..."

Todoroki pushed further Deku down on the bed as he was sitting up. He placed kisses everywhere he wanted on his upper part.

"I'm going to buy you a new one."

He whispers and nibbles his ear. Deku felt it ticklish and was about to question what does he even mean when he suddenly got cut off with Todoroki's finger trailing his middle collar bone down to his middle area, stopping just above his pants. To think nothing's wrong about that, well... think again.

The trail Todoroki had just made went on fire and burned Deku's uniform. He panicked and was about to complain however nothing came out of his mouth aside from moans of roughly kissing by Todoroki.

Deku wanted to lash out, not wanting to be burned, but his body shudders when he felt his manhood getting an attention with Todoroki's other free hand.

Todoroki noticed that Deku went silent and began to focus on their kiss and his seeking-for-attention manhood, which he certainly gave. Though, he wouldn't just let him to enjoy it by himself. Now's it's his turn.

He broke their second kiss and looked how Deku gently huffs for air, wanting for more.

Todoroki sat up, finally the uniform of Deku's been torn away, and zip open the green head's pants. He pulled off in one swift moment both of his boxers and pants. Deku's lower region was finally exposed. His dîck sprang up and the tip starts to precûm.

Todoroki unconsciously licked his lower lip. He bends Deku's knees up and spread his legs wide open.

"Shouto..."

Deku breathed, too embarrassed that he's all naked in front of his boyfriend. He eyed down to at least see Todoroki's movements. He flinched when he felt something made contact just outside of his entrance.

He noticed it wasn't the boy's own manhood, but a toy. Deku felt blood drained out from his system and a pained cry escaped his throat when the toy penetrated his inside fast and rough, feeling that his insides ripped open, afraid that he might bleed from that. With his tied wrists, he clench the pillow above him. Tears started appearing on both corners of his green eyes.

"Shouto... it hurts."

Todoroki smiles when Deku moans. It makes things more exciting for him seeing his boyfriend in pain made by him. He raises his hand which was holding a small switch.

"Everything's just about to start, my Izuku~"

Deku tried to glance up to see what's on Todoroki's hand but before he even know what that was, he suddenly felt harsh vibrations coming from the toy. His chest arches up, shivers traveling everywhere. Deku whimpers and moans, struggling from the uncontrolable mind breaking pain.

"Shouto... n-no, aah!"

He cried more when Todoroki thrusts the toy in and out without any hesitation.

"This is your punishment for opposing my words, I-zu-ku."

He continued thrusting in and out. Occassionally, slow then fast to tease his cute struggling Deku in front of him.

Todoroki coated the toy with a liquid content before he inserted it in Deku. As of the moment, he was waiting if it'll take effect on him and expecting for his reaction.

"Shouto... I suddenly... feel hot... it hurts..."

The green head managed to utter with his manhood starting to twich and leaking little amount of his seeds.

Todoroki smirked; "So it already is effective? Don't worry..." he leans in and set his mouth on Deku's exposed soft yet toned shoulder. "I just drugged you so you would feel more good as we continue, Izuku..."

Todoroki opens his mouth then bare his teeth. He bit the skin harsh that he made sure that it bled and marked the flesh with his teeth marks. Deku screamed in pain.

"That part where I bit you is the mark that you're mine and no one else's. Remember that, Izuku. Forget it and you will know the consenquences."

Todoroki harshly removed the toy off of his entrance. Deku whimpers and was actually glad that the vibrating pain feeling was gone.

But that was his mistake. He thought it was already finished though deep inside he still wanted more since he hadn't yet released when Todoroki grabbed a fist-full of his soft green-tipped black hair and raised him up.

He was brought sat up, grunting softly how it stings being tugged on his hair.

Deku's gaze went to Todoroki's mismatched ones. They were mesmerizingly gentle and nice but not now. Fear suddenly came inside his chest. He shuddered and his eyes were proof that he's scared of the person in front of him.

No. That's not a fact that the person in front of him was Todoroki Shouto. But a different side of Todoroki Shouto, that is. It's like Todoroki was a psychopath while wearing that excited smirk on his face. It was really dark and this scared Deku more.

"Suck."

With that simple command, Deku already knew what was coming.

Todoroki stood on his knees. Deku gulped, very nervous. He leans down a little bit, having no idea how to undone Todoroki's pants with his tied wrists. And Todoroki noticed Deku's hesitation.

"Don't use your hands. Use your mouth on it."

Deku reluctantly nodded and used his tied wrists for support instead. With his trembling jaw, he bit the zipper and dragged it down. Undoing the button was tough still he managed and put a lot of effort on dragging the pants till above Todoroki's knees and followed it with his boxers down.

He flinched when Todoroki's manhood sprang out that it hit his cheek.

With curiosity, Deku traced his virgin tongue slowly on its side. It felt weird at first since it was his first doing this. But the thought of wanting to pleasure Todoroki came in his mind. With that in thought, he trailed his tongue around, huffing on the process that sent lovely shivers on Todoroki's body.

"Izuku, do not let your teeth graze it."

Todoroki breathed when Deku began to suck the head first. He swirls his tongue on the tip before he hums in response in what Todoroki had said. It sent shivers of pleasure once again making Todoroki grab Deku's hair.

Deku decided to take him in. He tried his very best to do his job but was unable to suck deeper and only half of Todoroki's was inside of his hot wet mouth. Deku tried getting it further, slurping it faster but it hurt him whenever it hits the back of his throat.

On the other hand, Todoroki couldn't take it any longer. He grab a hold of Deku's head with both of his hands and bucked his hips to thrust in deeper Deku's throat. Deku was taken by surprise that he almost gagged.

His tied hands clenched on the sheets in pain. He reminded himself to remain his mouth wide open or he might accidentally bite Todoroki. Oh, he sure do not want that to happened.

Deku moaned in between Todoroki's rough thrusting, saliva dripping down on both corners of his mouth mixing along with his sweat. Todoroki enjoyed how troubled and hurt Deku's face making. He felt his manhood twitch inside Deku's mouth.

God, how that felt like heaven to Todoroki.

"I'm gon..na cûm soon, Izuku..."

He warned him, speeding up his pace on thrusting in and out. Soon, Todoroki felt it close, he came inside of Deku's mouth.

Deku shuddered as his mouth was squrted. He had no idea whether to spit it or to swallow it. It seems that Todoroki could read his mind. He ordered Deku not to swallow it yet and opens his mouth see how beautiful it was.

Todoroki gently ruffled Deku's soft hair before sternly commanding him to swallow it, all. Deku's face showed horror but quickly removed it as he doesn't want to see him angry. He obeyed and slowly swallowed Todoroki's salty seed.

Deku wanted to take care of his own problem under him but he couldn't when his attention got taken by Todoroki's own manhood, which was still standing tall.

"Y-you're still hard?"

Deku questioned in disbelief. Todoroki didn't answer him and just pushed down Deku back on the bed. He positioned himself in between Deku's wide open legs.

"Don't think everything's finished just because I came now, do you? Izuku ~"

Todoroki placed the tip of his dîck just outside of Deku's entrance. Without any warning, he slammed himself in Deku, earning lovely cry of pain.

Tears well up again on Deku's eyes as he clenched on the pillow cover like his life depend on it. Todoroki did not stop though. He began his pounding craze not letting Deku adjust to his size. He grips on Deku's legs and spread it more for more access. Todoroki lets his hips do the work.

"Shouto... n-no mo-more! Ah! Ah!"

Deku felt like he's going crazy. His cries continued and the pain gradually turned into pleasure after few more harsh thrusts. Soon on, he got used to the feeling of his insides ripping in and out without any preparation. Deku unconsciously began synchronizing with Todoroki's thrusts so it could go in deeper.

Deku later felt that he was about to release. He tried to warn Todoroki but he was too late when his manhood shoots strings of his white seeds.

"Did I told you to come yet, Izuku?"

Deku jolt when Todoroki grips on his hips. He knew he made him mad. It sure was his mistake to come soon. But he can't help it. He had to. He got carried away on how it felt amazingly good that he also wanted to relieved his throbbing erêction.

Todoroki had this frown on his face. He paused on his thrusting and leans in to Deku to untie his wrist. He saw him making a confused look. Not that it matters to him though. It's better for him to just watch. Todoroki took his necktie and used it to tie on Deku's dïck instead.

Deku gasped at the sudden tightness that was warped on his manhood. Before he could even question Todoroki about it, he was flipped. Face planting on the pillow and on his knees. His entrance fully expose on Todoroki's view.

He had no time to get embarrassed when the same pain occured once again.

Todoroki penetrated him without giving another warning. He griped on Deku's hips and began pounding him mad. However, when Deku's about to start enjoying the feeling once again, he felt Todoroki froze just inside him.

Deku noticed for a moment that he hasn't moved an inch after some seconds so he got curious and peeked to his side to look up to Todoroki. And unexpectedly, he caught Todoroki also looking at him with a grin.

Todoroki could definitely read his mind. He wants him to move but he won't. Unless Deku...

"Beg. Beg, Izuku."

Deku's eyes widens and red color appeared on his cheeks to his ears.

He bits his lower lip. He couldn't possibly do somehing embarrassing as begging. Yet, he already did something more embarrassing than that. He averted his eyes and dove his face on the pillow. In fact, that's Todoroki's pillow and it even smells like him.

"Please..."

Deku's voice was muffled on the pillow. His hands grasping on the pillow were trembling.

"I can't hear you..."

Deku jolts as Todoroki whispers and gave a little nibble his ear. He pleaded for the second time, trying it to volume up with embarrassment but still failed.

"Louder! Izuku, beg for me!"

Deku yelped when an impact came from his slide. His eyes couldn't believe what Todoroki had just done. He seriously gave him a spank on his bûtt cheek. The spot where he got slapped stings and hot.

"Please...! Shouto, f-fück me! Fück me, please!"

Deku's tone sounded desperate and this made Todoroki satisfied. He began thrusting but he did it in slow pace. He ordered Deku to beg more and certainly he obeyed. Todoroki increases his speed and Deku's pleas became louder and needy.

After few thrusts, Todoroki pulled out his dïck out of him. Deku was shocked and disappointed when he removed his manhood off of him. He was confused of Todoroki's ways but it soon gets answered when Todoroki exchanged positons as he was laying on the bed and placed the confused Deku on his lap.

"Wh-what's this... Shouto?"

"Ride me, that is."

"I-i can't possibly do that!"

"Do it or I'll use the vibràtor."

Deku quickly got shut off and chose to obey instead. He raises his hips a little bit and guided Todoroki's manhood on his entrance. He slowly inserted it in him with the support of his other hand, that was placed on Todoroki's abdomen, to prevent him losing balance.

It hurt him on the process but he still continued and successfully inserted it all in him. He carefully raises his hips and then slams himself down. Todoroki snakes his hands on Deku's back and grabbed both of his bûtt cheeks. He synchronized his upward thrusts with Deku's rides.

Trembling moans and the sounds of their skins slapping surrounding the room were the only noise Todoroki and Deku could hear. Their breathings were not matched yet their thrusts do.

Deku's eyes were squeezed close at first and when he got used to the new feeling and he slowly opens them and gazes down on his partner's face. Todoroki was looking back at him with enjoyment and glad. It made him smile and continued his work.

Todoroki loosens the necktie that was preventing Deku to release.

"Shouto... fill me in, please..."

And their session ends with their release. The night ended with none of them remembering what had they had been fighting at.

...

It was early in the morning that Todoroki woke up, meeting the sight of a peaceful sleeping Deku right beside him. An unconscious small smile stretched on his lips. He lifted his upper body with the support of his arm and placed a feather kiss on his forehead.

His day became brighter with that. Still to be awaken in such time, three in the morning, didn't really pleased him. But thanks to that, he could have the time to take care of something while everyone's still asleep.

Todoroki got up and fixed himself for a walk outside. He wore simple outdoor clothes and went outside without any casualities. He walked few blocks away from his house and ,ade few turns here and there. When Todoroki kmew he finally found the place he was looking for, he stood in front of the house with a familiar small family surname plate on the wall.

He realized his surroundings were too quiet and this made his job easier.

"I may not finish you now but I guess a small warning would do,"

He muttered and placed his left hand with a big ball of fire just outside of the entrance of the house. The fire rapidly began spreading around the house and Todoroki forms a ghostly smirk.

He turns away and starts to walk away from the burning house.

"Right, Bakugo Katsuki?"

 **A/N:** I tried doing three positions for the first time, four if you include their oral. Haha, this is my first writing this kind of long lemon TodoDeku. It was embarrassing... (waaahhh! Honto ni Hazukashi deshuu~) it seems that I totally ruined their character... sheesh. Sorry 'bout. And it looks like I accidentally made Deku-chan a masochist... :T is he? I dunno. :) Though the question is, did I make a Submissive type? Well, I have no idea if I did. Haha. And I'm really sorry if I made Shouto-chan a villain. Still, he's cool, right?


	3. (3) Bakugo Katsuki: Chocolate

Midoriya Izuku has just awaken from his sleep by his noisy alarm. He lazily reached for it and turned the damn thing off. He remained his head dived on his fluffy pillow before he finally decided to stand up.

Today is day. The day that all girls have been excited about. Though the problem here was Midoriya was not a girl to begin with. Technically, today is Valentines' Day. The day all boys expects chocolates given by girls they either like or likes them.

But on this case, Midoriya is in the boys section and the fact that he's giving the chocolate makes things more complicated. Still, that doesn't mean he's not allowed to give any chocolates? In fact, no one forbids the fact of boys be the ones giving chocolates, right? Though for others it might look wrong. But hey, who cares?

Midoriya doesn't even give a shit about it. He will give his handmade chocolates to his childhood friend no matter what. Nothing's wrong with that. So, it's fine. They weren't strangers to begin with. Though, Kacchan, his childhood friend, doesn't seem to treat Midoriya as one...

"I wonder if Kacchan would like this chocolate..." he worriedly thought to himself when he have reached the kitchen and checked his homemade chocolates that were refrigirated the whole night.

He knew that Katsuki likes spicy foods and not sweets. The idea of making a chocolate spicy when it's supposed to be sweet doesn't really interests Midoriya to give it to his friend. It might taste odd or worst, disgusting when he tries making one.

Midoriya haven't even thought of a spicy chocolate to begin with. He and his mother sometimes bake or make chocolates back then when he was still young. His mother is good in making sweets. So few days before Valentines' Day, Midoriya questioned his mother if possible a chocolate could be spicy.

His mother did say it was possible but difficult to balance whether it'll be too spicy or spicy sweet. Midoriya didn't give up and requested for his mother's instructions. After some practices, Midoriya finally made the right taste balance he thinks his Kacchan would love.

Back to the present, Midoriya smiles and took out a small red round box from the cabinet, where he hid it, and poured the small circle shaped chocolates on the box, for sure Kacchan wouldn't like heart shaped ones. He also placed a small folded paper piece inside for Kacchan to read, if he reads that is. After filing it up, he closes it then warped a red ribbon in a neat fashion.

"I won't know unless I give it a shot." He urges himself and places the box inside the frige then went back to his room to get ready to head school.

Midoriya finishes his daily routine, replacing the band-aids on his hands from accidentally chopping chocolates on the process, before he went down to have breakfast with his mother. They chatted a little bit during their meal.

"By the way, Izuku." His mother calls out and Midoriya looks up to her as he uses his chopsticks to pick a small amount of rice to his mouth.

"Is the person you're about to give those chocolates might by Katsuki-kun?" He suddenly went pale and felt his blood left his body along with his embarassed soul of what his mother had just said.

He bit his lower lip in his thoughts. Having a conflict in his mind why does his mother easily knew about who was he going to give those chocolatesfor, he averted his gaze and stared at the fried fish on the plate.

He didn't want to lie to his mother and what ever her response to his answer he will still give it to Katsuki.

Midoriya carefully nodded; "I _am_ giving it to Kacchan..."

He had no idea that his mother was happy from that. His mother felt relief then.

"Well, it's nice that you're efforting for it." His mother forms a glad smile and this made Midoriya confused when he looked up.

"I-i... you're not mad?"

"Why would I? Ever since you were little, you kept talking all about Katsuki-kun and you were always happy when he's the topic we're talking about back then. Also, you kept muttering his name while you're making chocolates." She says then ates few bites of their meal.

"So, I had a conclusion that you might like him more than a friend."

After hearin that, Midoriya had no idea that he had this goffy grin plastered on his face.

Their breakfast was done and he informs his mother after putting the box in his bag that he'll be leaving to school now.

He headed to Yuuei with no problem and went straight for his classroom. Some of classmates were alreay inside the room. He saw few boys compiling in one corner, for sure, talking about who's going to receive and who's going to give.

Midoriya didn't join them though and sat straight on his chair. He fixed his stuffs and planned that he'll give the chocolates later after dismissal.

"Deku!" Uraraka called when she just arrived.

She headed on Midoriya's location and hands out a plastic warped with red ribbon to him. He takes it and looked at the chocolate shaped bunny.

"Happy Valentines' Day, Deku." She greets with a right smile and returned it with a sincere, yet teary eyed, thank you.

Uraraka then left Midoriya and went for the crowded boys on the corner. All of them looked at her and thought who will she be giving chocolates to.

"Here." She hands out the same plastic warped with red ribbon but a dinosaur shaped chocolate to the person with glasses. "For you, Iida."

Iida forms a smirk on his face. He glances to his empty-handed classmates with triumph. He thanked Uraraka and left the group as he was no longer like them. The others felt betrayed and kept cursing at Iida that he'll shall wait when they receive their chocolates.

Midoriya giggled from their reactions and stared at the first ever given chocolate to him. Well, not. As far as he could remember, Katsuki once gave Midoriya, when they were still kids with no quirks, a small cheap kiddy chocolate. In fact, he was joyous at that moment and cried at Katsuki while saying his gratitude. However, he was not sure if Katsuki still remembers that day until now.

"I'm sure he doesn't." Midoriya mutters to himself.

He spend his time waiting for Aizawa-sensei's arrival talking with Iida and Uraraka. He told them about the chocolate he made and who he's giving it to. The both of them even complimented him with his effort by the looks of his bandaged hands.

Midoriya also noticed Katsuki's arrival but completely ignored him when he went straight to his designated chair. Now he's more nervous and was having second thoughts if he should really give it to him or not.

Hours passed and its dismissal time. Most boys were happy with their given chocolates and few numbers were bitter that they didn't even received one. And Mineta was also one of them. He even begged some girls for chocolates and when one of them gave him a cheap from the cafeteria chocolate, he went on the corner back of the room sulking by pity.

Midoriya stood up and saw Katsuki was about to leave. He took out the box then slings his bag on his shoulders before he began to ran and finally caught up to him on the hallway when he called for him. He hid the box behind him.

"K-kacchan!"

Katsuki froze on his tracks and gave his Deku a side glance. As usual, he gave him an irrtated questioning look.

"What." He growls and turned his heels so he could face Midoriya properly.

Midoriya carefully walked nearer Katsuki and hands out with two hands the boxed chocolate. His eyes were shut close and his freckled cheeks turned pink.

Katsuki stared at the box like it's an abnormal thing in world. He didn't really paid attention the box but the cute expression his Deku's making and his bandaged hands.

He was speechless and even he wanted to utter an insult to Deku, no word come out. He just stood there astound.

"Fo-for y-you, Kac-kacchan..." Midoriya stutters and due to his overloading embarrassment, he forcefully gave it to Katsuki.

Without hearing his response to the chocolate, Midoriya dashes ot of the scene and left the school with red face, panicked. This was not part of his plan, at all. He really wanted to smash his head on the wall for doing that.

It was beyond embarrassment. And he sure regret doing that. Though he wishes that his Kacchan accepts it.

When Midoriya left him, Katsuki stared at he empty hallway. He slowly looks down on the box on his hand. He unties he ribbon and opened the box.

Katsuki's expectations failed him when the chocolates' shapes were circles. He was expecting hearts and he wouldn't even mind if Midoriya made hearts for him. As he thought that, his attentio got caught on the small paper that was on top of the chocolates.

He picks it and unfolds it.

 _'Hope you like it, Kacchan. I made sure its right for your taste.'_  
 _ **-Deku**_

He folds it oce again and returned to paper inside before he picks a piece and eats it like a popcorn.

"Spicy...sweet." he mutters and with satisfaction and closes the box then puts it inside his bag.

"That shithead, he never changed. He'd better be prepared on the upcoming White Day."


	4. (4) Todoroki Shouto: Court

**Todoroki Shouto's** two-way on how to court Midoriya Izuku successfully.

"Midoriya," Todoroki calls out Deku.

Deku turns around to look at him as he excuses himself from chatting with Iida and Uraraka. He looks at Todoroki with a smile.

"Yes, Todoroki-kun?"

"Don't leave early today. I have something to tell you."

After saying that, he quickly dismissed and left the confused Deku.

Deku shrugs his shoulders and went back chatting wih Iida and Uraraka.

 **(Dismissal Time)**

Todoroki was still fixing his stuffs, purposely doing it in a slow pace to wait for his classmates to leave so Midoriya and he could talk.

It's now or never for him. Today is the day he will court Midoriya Izuku.

When everyone finally left the room and was sure that most of the Yuuei students are gone, he called out for Deku to go outside.

Deku obediently followed Todoroki on the walk. No one talked nor spoke a word while walking to wherever Todoroki is about to lead Deku. Deku on the other hand remained silent and just tailed Todoroki.

Todoroki led Deku up to the school's rooftop. He lets Deku in first before he closes the door.

 **\\\** _ **FIRST WAY/**_ **The Forceful Way**

"So... what are you going to say to me, Todoroki-ku-!" Deku got cut off when he suddenly got pulled and was slammed on the wall.

He grunts and looked to Todoroki with confusion.

"Go out with me, Midoriya Izuku." Todoroki held both Deku's wrists on the wall and stared at his eyes intently.

Deku gulps and had no idea how to respond on Todoroki's weird actions. He thought this must be a joke or maybe he's mad at him. But, who on their right mind ask him out when their mad at him?

"I-i don't know how to ans-!" Deku aburptly stopped on his words when he felt cold all of the sudden.

He glances on his arms and yelped that they were frozen along with his feet on the floor. Now he has no where to run now.

"You were saying, Midoriya Izuku?" With an innocent smile coming from Todoroki, Deku knew he had no escape from him. If he ever escapes, that is. And he was sure of the outcome when he tries to. Todoroki migth chase him out.

Deku frightening-ly nodded at Todoroki's _invitation._

"Good. Now from now on, let's call each other with our first names. Okay, Izuku?" Todoroki kisses Deku's forehead, at that.

 **\\\** _ **SECOND WAY/**_ **The Romantic Way**

"So... what are you going to sa-" Deku's words got caught up in his throat when he sees Todoroki gets something in his bag then hids it behind him.

Deku somehow caught a glimps of the thing he's holding and couldn't even utter a word when Todoroki suddenly kneels down in a proposing stunt and held out his right hand to Deku while his left holds a bouquet of red roses.

"Midoriya Izuku, please go out with me." With Todoroki's sincere and determined eyes, Deku stared at him with bewildered expression.

His cheeks heating up and since no word could describe what he's feeling right now, he gave Todoroki a nod.

Todoroki then stood up and hugged his now Deku and hands him the bouquet. Deku was about the cry out of happiness but before a tear could fall out of his green eyes, he heard cheerings from Todoroki's back.

He flinches and had no idea that everyone of his classmates were on the rooftop, except for his Kacchan who wouldn't like the sound of this.

Apperantly, a person from the other section helped them hide their presence with this person's quirk Coat. All along, they were watching silently and was containing their squeals before Todoroki even courts Deku.

"Wh-what are they doing here, Todoroki-kun?" Deku stutters in embarassment and hides his face on Todoroki's shoulder.

But, Todoroki lifts Deku's face with both of his hands on both sides of his cheeks.

"Witnesses so everyone now knows you're mine, Izuku." Then stole a sweet kiss from him.

And due to shock and overflowing feelings, Deku fainted on Todoroki's arms.

 **A/N:** Here, I made a fluff version of TodoDeku. Yieee, they're so kawaii. (*/^/*)


	5. (5) Bakugo Katsuki: Possessive

**A/N:** Another BakuDeku here again. And this time, he's a Possessive one. Kyaaaa~! (I apologize for my fan girling side).

It's quite difficult to get their personality right. Sheesh.

Possessive & a little Tsundere! Bakugo x (as always)Cute! Deku

 **[Bakugo Katsuki]**

That moron. That little blind weakling. That shitrag of a Deku.

Ever since we were little he was too dense to even notice my feelings for him. Deku was always focused to be just like All Might and too busy to see me as I want him to be.

He pisses me off to the point that I began to insult him so he could stop admiring a hero who he won't even reach whatever he tries or how many notebooks of his researches about pro heroes on every fûcking streets he passed by.

Deku was born quirkless and I was born with one. I wanted - _planned_ \- to protect him when the time comes I become a professional hero. Even if he doesn't receive my feelings, even if he doesn't know what they were, even if he doesn't replies to my one sided feelings, I'm fücking fine with that.

It's all that shitface's fault. Making me attracted to him on our first meeting when our parents introduced us to each other, that cute pathetic goofy smile on his face - obviously nervous of meeting other people. Damn, I would never forget that moment.

But I was wrong, and I would never admit it. I had no idea that he and All Might had connections. Once, Deku told me about a person who gave him a quirk and also the reason that he could successfully enter Yuuei. He never mentioned his name so I had a hunch at that moment that it was All Might. And I've completely cofirmed that that shithead's sudden appearace of quirk really did came from that hero when I did few _stalkings_ , won't talk about it.

Honestly, I got pissed off of All Might. He got into my plans and now Deku's striving to be one of them. At that, I decided to minimize my communications with Deku and just observed him from afar. If he's happy on what he's now, then I'll just let that moron be.

I had my circle of pals and Deku only had two. They were Iida and Uraraka. At first, it irritate me whenever they get _too_ friendly at Deku. But along way, they don't seem any harm. But I always kept my guards up if they ever touch Deku in a kind of way.

Deku never knew what I felt, because he's dumb-insensitive-asshole, so for the meantime I have no rights to limit him to be with others. It was partly my fault, yet I will not admit verbal, that I was too stupid not to tell him earlier back then.

It's not that I couldn't tell him. I'm always used describing my feelings through actions.

One time, when Deku, my buddies, I were still in first grade and was about to head to the park, my buddies left for a while to the toy store to buy hero figurines. Those fücktards leaving me alone with Deku. Though, deeply inside, I didn't mind at all.

"Don't follow me, Deku." I ordered him as he kept tailing my back a few inches. It was supposed to be; 'Walk by my side, Deku.' not that. Yeah, I know I _am_ stupid.

"Why?" I didn't look at him and continued walking head to the park.

"Because you're pissing me off." But he's not. It's just I was too flustered everytime we were alone that I don't have a topic to talk about with him other than _unwillingly_ hurt him. Curse myself, hellshit.

"Ka-kacchan, do you hate-"

"Hey, shirmpy." I heard his words got cut off when an unfamiliar voice joins in.

It caught my attention and I immediately turned around. Deku was in the middle of two tall guys, fourth graders, and was picking on Deku.

"Shirmp, heard you're quirkless." A boy on his left said, mockingly.

"How about you coming with us away from here, no?" Then the boy on his right said next.

The boy on Deku's right harshly grabbed Deku's wrist while the other boy was pushing Deku's back. Deku had this troubled and scared face, and was forcing to have a brave one but failed. He wanted to pull his wrist off of that boy's grasp, but couldn't.

Tears were beginning to appear on his eyes. He tried looking back to look straight at my eyes.

"K-kacchan, he-help."

With that, that triggers it.

I started running towards them and quickly clapped my hands behind the person who's pushing Deku and instantly I made explosion. The fourth graders flinches and I took that chance to pull Deku out of his grasp.

"Deku! Hide behind that tree over there!" I quickly commanded him as he scrambles getting behind an oak tree.

I returned my attention to these two bastards who were recovering from the shock of the blast. They looked at me, annoyed, and I glared at them instead.

"Don't you ever touch Deku, punks."

I challenged them and they charged first and then I came next. We fought wih our quirks and none of us seemed want to throw in the towel. But I'm the one who doesn't want to lose, especially if I'm protecting Deku is on the line. Also, I'm at advantage. Their quirks suck as crap.

Our little fight ended with us receiving scratches and bruises all over our faces, arms, and legs. They decided to give up and even said; _'Remember this day, twerp! Disrespecting your upperclassmen, we'll tell Daichan! He's strong and get ready to get beaten up!'_

When they finally left, I remember Deku and hurriedly looked for him. However, I didn't need to as he was watching me while hiding behind the tree.

"Kacchan..." he calls out then tears falling out of his eyes. He sniffs; "I'm sowy that chu gwot huwrt."

"I'm fine, moron. It's a pain in the ass when you're quirkless." I said and Deku stared at me for a moment before crying loudly then was about to get near me with open arms.

By instincts, I held out my palm. Deku's face met wih my palm and was saying words I couldn't understand properly.

Darn, I thought he was going to hug me there. And why did I stopped him?!

"Oi. Ba-ku-go to Earth! Kirishima here!" I snapped out of my thoughts when Kirishima's hand waves in front of my face.

I glance to him with a face asking what was his problem.

"You've been in your own world the whole time! It's already dismissal."

When Kirishima said that, I looked around most of the class were gone and the person who I'm really looking for was also gone. I suddenly panicked and glance around once more where Deku was. However he's completely not inside the room, even his bag's gone.

"Have you seen Deku?" I flatly questioned Kirishima.

"Midoriya? Oh, I saw him leaving just now, ..."

The words that came out next from his mouh made me stood up, sling my bag on my shoulder and rushed out.

I ran into the hallways, skipped the stairs, then finally went out of the main entrance.

 _'just now with Todoroki. I heard them going at the back of the school.'_

I gritted my teeth while heading at the back of the school.

Deku's with that bastard. Thought he doesn't know I always observe Deku's surrounding and he makes his moves on him, huh. Yeah, I knew all along. I never made any complaints with Todoroki while he does that. It's not like I'm allowing him but I'm too conscious of Deku and me's status.

Todoroki and I were in the same boat. Yet, I won't let him get his way. This time, I'm manning things up.

"Todoroki-kun, what were you about to say?" I was about to turn left but halted on my tracks when I heard Deku's voice.

I made no moment wastee and took it as a sign to make my way to interrupt them. I turn left and I saw that bastard inching towards Deku, planning to corner him on the wall.

Dashing at my best, taking notice of my presence on the process, I pulled Deku's arm and warped one arm around him. I bared my teeth and glare with my eyes to Todoroki and seemed surprised of what I've done.

Heh, he'd better be. Now, this should be proof that Deku's is now _mine_.

Todoroki sighs and had this expression saying okay-you-win. He slowly takes his leave with both hands on his pockets.

When he's completely out of sight now, Deku suddenly speaks up but his face was burried on the crook of my shoulder.

"K-kacchan... yo-you can le-let go of m-me now..." with his stuttering words, I smirked.

"Not a chance, Deku." I said in amused tone.

He looked up with questioning look and was about to say something but I didn't let him as I stole his lips to shut him off. With my free arm, I supported the back of his head to deepen our kiss.

Wow, never knew his lips were this soft.

I broke our kiss quickly and saw his full red face with wild open eyes. I couldn't help but to smirk. He'd better take note that not only kiss I could give him. More than that and quite extreme.

"Not a word from you. From now on, you're taken, shithead."


	6. (6) Bakugo Katsuki: Addiction

**Warning:** Contains lemon and a little complicated, messed up plotless one shot.

[ **Midoriya Izuku]**

I was weak. I was born different. I had no quirk and felt excluded to everyone else. I am useless yet I seek to be useful. I wanted power but I was given nothing. It was always unfair still I think positive of it. I knew I had no where to go by myself with what I have.

Admiring someone who's out of reach was tough. He was my childhood friend and his name is Bakugo Katsuki. I call him 'Kacchan'

He's an amazing person and a cheerful one back then. I liked him however he had no idea at that time. But when he finally received his quirk, everything changed. When he discovered that I had no quirk at all, he discouraged me to become a hero from time to time.

Yet, I never gave up. That was my dream. Ever since I was a child, I wanted to become an awesome hero like All Might. I wanted to be a hero like him so when the time comes Kacchan and I become pros, we could stand side by side, protecting innocent lives.

Kacchan didn't like the idea though. He didn't want me to become a hero when I am quirkless. He hated pathetic weaklings, like me. He said I am no match for him, that I should just quit and forget what I'm aiming for.

I was stubborn and didn't listen to a word he said. I may like him but if he's discouraging me I will do the opposite. I already knew my reality. If I don't have power means I am nothing.

All I wanted was to save people and support Kacchan. Not as a sidekick but as a professional one.

And that very day, proved me wrong. All Might came into the scene and let me inherit his quirk, One for All. It was problematic and tough at first since I have to endure broken bones and heavy injuries. It took a huge toll on my part and I also endured it.

Now that I have a quirk, I could finally be a hero like Kacchan... or so I _thought._

"A-ah! No... s-sto-ahh!" I moaned as the person I very knew thrusts himself in me roughly with no mercy.

His grip tightens on my hips and penetrated further in me, not caring whether I bleed or pass out right now. It hurts real bad that I felt like I might lose my mind to what he's doing.

"Ka-kacchan, too... rou-ah! Rough! Ah!" I clench on the fabric of the bed sheet like it's the last thing here on earth.

His poundings were so rough that it made the bed squeak and shake that almost synchronized with our movements.

"Shut up! Fûcking shitnerd!" He growls and flipped me on my side as he raises my leg and placed it on his shoulder.

The new angle made me uncomfortable while Kacchan continued entering me.

I have no idea why the outcome came to the point that Kacchan and I are having sèx right now. All I know is that from the very first day we entered Yuuei, I knew Kacchan was irritated at me. No, scratch that, he was beyond mad that he wanted to murder me.

Truthfully, I was prepared to get killed by him but what I did not expect was what we're doing right now. This session actually started after our first day in Yuuei.

The first time we did it... Kacchan practically _forced_ me to have sèx with him while I struggle to break free. I even bleed badly at that time and couldn't walk for a full week.

But I had to attend school and suffer the pain so therefore by the time I felt it's bothering my studies, I head to Recovery Girl to heal me. I couldn't tell her the reason, even my mom nor All Might, but thankfully she let me heal.

Kacchan didn't apologized for that and honestly... I was fine with it but I was also hurt.

But days had passed, and I realized every week or two Kacchan and I do it either on my house or his. I don't know why I never asked him the reason behind of his actions.

We are not going out, by the way. It hurts me that the fact I like-no... I _love_ him and he's doing this to me. Kacchan was too dense and cold hearted person to even notice my feelings. No, let me add something there. He was only like that towards _me._

I kept wondering why is he doing this to me? What, to torture me? To play with my feelings? Am I that... hopeless?

And there were also times that when Kacchan's in a bad mood, he gets harsh during sèx... like right now, for example.

"K-kacchan... n-no more... ha-ah!" My grip on the bed sheet stayed and I could already feel tears flowing slowly out of my eyes.

Even if he sees me crying, telling - _begging_ \- him to stop, he won't do it until he feels satisfied. Until I finally _break._

"Fûck, you're still tight around me, huh? You really like my dîck, pervert!"

He cussed and just the sound of our skins slapping made me cover my face with my arm. It was still embarrassing even if we'd done this dozens of times.

My hips felt so sore and painful but what's more painful was that I couldn't cûm because Kacchan always puts a metal ring shape on my dîck. I wanted to remove it however the last time I did it I got my hands injured due to Kacchan's quirk.

He had came inside me three times now and we did various of positions he demands.

But the worst part of what we're doing has just yet to come.

"Ka-kacchan, m-more... ah!" I breathed.

Whenever this moment comes, I knew my mind's now doing the whole opposite of what I want.

I want this to stop yet my mind commands my words to this to continue more. This is what I feared the most. What had happened to me? Have I been completely corrupted? Why am I saying I love this if I was thinking I hate this? Why do I urge Kacchan more if I wanted this to end?

With my words now out of my commands, my body started responding to Kacchan's thrusts.

Kacchan lets out a mocking chuckle above me. I had a glimps of his expression and it was suddenly looked amused.

"That's more like it!" He says in delight and pulls out his manhood out of me.

Kacchan lifts my body up as he lay down on the bed. He places me on top of him with both of my legs on his sides.

"Now, ride me, my Deku." With just those words, my body obeyed and guided his dîck on my entrance.

It slipped in nicely and my hips started off slowly. The feeling of pain became bliss. It's like a drug on my first time and I wanted to take more. This is so addicting. So addicting that this makes me crazy and making my mind break.

Whenever I feel this, I honestly feel afraid that I might not return being sane because of this pleasure. Pleasure that could only be felt when we do this.

Kacchan gripped my hips and forces me down, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Move, Deku!"

My chest arches up as I let out heavenly moan. Placing my hands on top of his abdomen, I pushed myself up then down. I let my hips do the work while my hands support my balance. Knowing Kacchan's impatience, his hands on my hips tighten their grasp and he thrusts up himself causing me feel that he went even deeper in me.

I ride Kacchan at my best to savour the feeling him being inside me while he pounds me up harshly. We continued this more and I felt I'm about cûm. But I remembered that something was preventing me to so nothing came out until Kacchan removes the metal ring on my dîck.

"Good job, Deku." He smiles and patts my head.

A strained cry escaped my mouth as I shoot strings of my seeds on Kacchan's chest and some on mine. Kacchan came next in me. I huffed heavily and slowly my body laid on top of Kacchan.

I didn't have the time to bother the sticky feeling when our chests made contact. In fact, I love it.

I took a moment to catch my breath and felt Kacchan's manhood slipping out of me and some of his cûm oozing out of my entrance. It felt a lot and that would be obvious since he came inside of me a lot of time.

I was about to fall asleep when Kacchan whispers my name. I lift my head a little to meet his red tired eyes. He used his hand and placed it on the back of my head while he leans in to capture my lips.

We kissed and it was kinda sloppy but we still had our tongues tangled. When we broke, a thick string of mixed saliva connect on our lower lip.

I formed a smile before placing my head on his chest. His arms warped on my waist.

Before I finally sleep, I heard Kacchan muttered something.

 _"I love you, Izuku."_


	7. (7) Bakugo Katsuki: Notebook

**WARNING:** **_Contains lemon. This also contains too much for innocent beings. Not a fluff, at all. Read at your own risks._**

 _Bakugo Katsuki is a jerk. Mind you, readers. I was just trying some things out. Please don't get mad. Hahahahhaha._

 **Author's Rants:**

 _Geez, sorry if it may seem a little half-assed work. The spark of my mood in writing lemon is slowly fading. Hahaha, couldn't find any inspirations in the internet. Damn._

 _And about episode 7 of Boku no Hero Academia, Kacchan's getting too hot especially with the combination of his seiyuu! Yiiiiieeeee! That moment when Kacchan appeared on Deku's back, about 13:20s, and he says; 'Are you saying you can win even if you don't use it?' And damn shît! Kacchan's evil smirk! Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!_

 _I've been replaying that part a lot of times until now and it never fails to make me fangirl my ass out._

 _Anyway... continue reading. Hihihihi..._

 **[Midoriya Izuku]**

The last school year of my middle school days' about to end in a few months and weeks from now.

Today, our homeroom teacher asked us what do we want to be in the future. It was obvious that everyone will reply him that they wanted to be heroes and will take hero courses.

Since I was part of the class, they also knew I was about to enter hero course as well. Upon hearing that, they were in laughing craze and I felt so small all of the sudden.

So much for being the only person in the class with no quirk. What can I expect? But that didn't made me give up. I am still believing that I could be a hero whether I have a quirk or I don't.

And also, thanks to our jerk teacher, he even dares to mention that I will enroll the same school as Kacchan's, Yuuei, resulting him to get pissed off more of my whole very existance.

He gave me a warning but today was different. I didn't follow his words. I proved him that the 'Deku' he knew all along was now different. While Kacchan's pouring his anger on me, I could see my other classmates teaming up with him and some laughing at me on the background as if I just gave them a hilirious joke-not.

As usual, I ignore their mocks and insults about my efforts and just live life like I decided to be. Or so... that's what I thought.

It was finally dismissal and I was fixing my things to prepare myself to head home. Today was definitely tiresome but before I could even continue on my thoughts, my attentiom suddenly alerts up.

I searched inside of my bag and even the pockets, everywhere, every part of the bag... I could _not_ find my 13th notebook.

Panic suddenly boil in me and I frankly searched for it. I looked under my seat, none, then under the table, none also. I looked everywhere. I searched every corners on the floor, also none!, and even under the teacher's table. It wasn't there.

I was about to cry, literally. That notebook had extremely rare data about heroes that just got their debut the past two weeks. And completely losing that notebook is going to cost me an arm. Not a joke but not going to be realistic. It's just that notebook is very important to me.

I was the only person left in the classroom so I couldn't get any help.

Like hell they would even bother helping me.

"Where did I put that notebook?" I asked myself with desperate on my tone.

I stood in front of the classroom and thought hard.

"Is this what you're looking for, fûckface?" I flinched and felt cold shivers crawling on my back and on my shoulders.

My head quickly searched for the owner of this familiar voice. When I locked eyes to this person, my body went cold. Kacchan was at the door holding my notebook while wearing a mocking smirk on his face. He steps forward before he closes the door behind him and I heard a click, meaning he locked it.

I didn't know why but I feel nervous. I knew Kacchan didn't like the idea of me enrolling to Yuuei, heck yeah he hates it. But the Kacchan I am looking right now looked... dangerous.

After closing the door, he walked towards me in a normal pace. When he was two steps in front of me, I stepped backwards but he kept nearing me.

I was about to take a run for it and to escape him but I was stopped when Kacchan pulled my arm and slammed me on the blackboard. A yelped escaped my mouth.

"You want this, right?" Kacchan says and his face's very close to mine.

I couldn't look anywhere but to his red eyes that were scary. My heart was beating so fast in my chest and I was having a hard time to breath properly.

I unsurely nodded my head. Kacchan raises his hand, which holds my notebook, and neared it on my face.

Kacchan places his face beside mine and whispered; "If you want it, then do as I say."

...

I stood on my knees on the floor while I was in front of Kacchan's lower part.

"Mmh... mmh..." a soft hum kept sounding in my throat as I slurp with my inexperienced mouth Kacchan's shaft.

It was hard fitting him in my mouth that made my jaws hurt. I couldn't even suck all of him so I did what Kacchan instructed and used my hand to do the other half.

I licked the tip then slid my tongue on the sides, like what people usually do when eating an ice cream. What we're doing right now is really new to me and Kacchan seemed to be enjoying this though.

Honestly, I wouldn't ever do this to Kacchan if it weren't for my notebook. And even if I reject his wishes, I knew troublesome problems would be the outcome than this.

"Fûck, suck more, Deku." Kacchan breaths as his hand on my head, fingers tangling with my hair strands.

I did what he said and continued my work. I sucked his manhood at my best and, upon doing this, it felt hard not to admit that this is a _little_ bit enjoyable.

While doing my work, Kacchan's hand suddenly grip on my hair and it hurt me a little. It made me thought if I did something wrong but Kacchan, out of the blue, pushes my head down making me deep-throat him.

I gagged and jolted when he came in my mouth, shooting his white seeds also on my face. I pulled myself off and coughed harshly. It tasted weird and I accidentally swallowed some.

"You didn't warned me!" I complained with teary eyes.

"Like hell I care, dîcksucker." He scowls and ordered me next to suck his fingers.

I made a quesioning look but he threatens me that he will explode my notebook if I didn't do it.

Kacchan gives out his hand and said that I'll only take in his three fingers. I took it so I started off licking slowly the sides. I don't know what he's planning to do so I have endure it until the end.

After coating his fingers, he ordered me next to stand on the side of the teacher's table with my back turn on him. I did not question him further and reluctantly followed his intructions.

I stood with my back turn on him and the teacher's table on my front. Awaiting his next action, I grunted when Kacchan pushes me down, by forcing my shoulder to fall, and my chest hitting the flat surface.

Planning to question his sudden actions, my eyes widens when I felt my pants getting pulled down and my lower part exposed.

My face feels like burning from embarrassment.

"K-kacchan, wha- ah..." I gripped the edges of the table when Kacchan pushed in something inside my entrance.

I covered my mouth to contain my soft cries. I saw that Kacchan was using his fingers in me which really feels awfully weird and new. At first, he entered one finger. It move in a rough pace as it kept thrusting in me. Then, he entered the second along with his third after that, doing scissoring motion.

It hurt, of course. The feeling of my inside slightly ripping from his harsh thrust and eventually I got used to it but this is not good.

I just lowered my head and let Kacchan do whatever he wants. Right now, I want this to end quickly. I hate this. I'm so ashamed of myself. If anyone in this school sees us, I'd shut myself in my room forever.

"Hey, Deku... you're so fûcking tight around my fingers. You feeling good there?" Kacchan whispered in husk on my ear making me lower my head and remain my hand on my mouth to block the uncontrolable moans that might escape from my mouth.

My legs were getting weak as they tremble but Kacchan's free hand grips on my side to prevent myself from falling.

After asking that, receiving no reply from me, Kacchan thrusts in unbelievable pace his fingers in me. I sealed close my lips and supported it with my hand to stop the moans that I accidentally let out.

"Not talking, huh?" I heard him snicker and swiftly pulled his fingers out of me.

 _Finally,_ I thought. I thought everything was finally done and I even breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, let's go to karaoke later." I heard a girl's voice just outside of the room.

"Yeah, how about we invite one of our classmate with us?" Then came another girl's voice.

Their voices were just outside of this classroom and I could even hear their foot steps very near. I breathed another sigh of relief in my thoughts. Good thing eveything's now don-

"Aa-aahh!"

A pained cry suddenly came out of my mouth when I felt something hard and weirdly bigger than Kacchan's fingers penetrated inside of me. My head arches up, hands gripped on the sides of the table, as hot tears roll out of my eyes.

I huffed heavily and slowly looked at my back to see Kacchan but he didn't let me have a break and pulls out then thrusts back in.

I immediately covered my mouth to prevent another moan to escape.

"Wh-what's that sound just now?"

"I-i don't know. I think it came inside of this room."

I felt cold all of the sudden. Just the idea of us getting caught in act doing such thing in here really scares the shît out of me. I started to panic.

Does Kacchan even cares if we ever get caught by other students? That I do not know because he continued pounding and only muffled noise could be heard with my hand blocked.

Praying was the only thing I was thinking right now. Hoping that we won't get caught by the students outside and would just go away, acting like they didn't heard a thing.

"H-hey, I think it's a-a gh-host..."

"L-let's just get out of here."

Their foot steps began to fade away and that answers it that they are now gone.

"K-kaccha-Aahh! Ah!" He interrupted me by thrusting in a harsh way.

I knew now it's useless to make him stop so I planned to cover my mouth until the end. If anyone passes by again, oh, I don't know what will become of me.

And about the plan I just made up, it suddenly failed.

"Fûcking damnit!" Kacchan growls and his grip on my hips loosen.

His hand took my hand, that's covering my mouth and secured it on my back. I panic that now I don't have something to prevent my cries, since my other hand was holding the side table for support, Kacchan laughed.

"Now, let's see if you can contain those lovely sounds you're making, Deku."

He resumed his rapid pounding and occassionally our skins make contact creating indecent sounds. The moans I've been preventing to let out failed.

Each of his thrusts, strained whimpers escapes my mouth and warm tears continued flowing down my cheeks.

The pain felt so horrible that I think I might break any moment now. But what's more worst is our situation. I wanted to tell Kacchan to stop this but instead of those words to come out of my mouth, sounds that I did not know I could make were.

Graudually, the pain that I've been feeling through his hard thrusts became... _good._

I was having conflict with my thoughts. What am I thinking all of the sudden? How come I'm feeling good when it's very painful?

I don't get it. Why am I responding _now_ to Kacchan's thrusts?

Kacchan lets out a chuckle on my back. "Now, you're looking desperate there, huh? Deku."

I let out a pained scream when Kacchan's pace got even rougher and faster. The surprise of his change on pace didn't fully registered in my thoughts. My mind's, as of now, scrambled due various of emotions and unanswered questions.

I was a moaning mess, I _know._ But what could have I done? For a brief moment, I didn't care if anyone who passed by sees or hears us. Heck, I have the feeling that my cries were heard even outside of the school, which I hoped not.

But there was a question that was repeating itself in my thoughts.

 _Why on earth am I enjoying this feeling?_

My gripped on the table tightens when I felt myself nearing my climax.

"K-kaccha-ah!n... I'm ahh!-about t-to c-ah!mm!" My words were ragged and sounded needy.

As I gave Kacchan a warning, his hand, that was supporting my hips, went to my shaft and warped his hand on it to give some attention.

He synchronized his strokes to his thrusts and before I knew it I came on Kacchan's hand while screaming ecstasy. As I scream in pleasure, Kacchan gave me one last harsh thrust before I felt him came inside of me next.

I couldn't move for some moments as I was catching my breath after Kacchan slips out me. I shudder when something dripped out of my entrance.

My back suddenly felt heavy and I noticed Kacchan was on my back. His face was near my ear and he whispers; "I love you, Deku."

My eyes widens in shock. For a moment there, K felt my heart stopped beating. I couldn't believe what I just heard coming from Kacchan's mouth.

I averted my eyes and looked at the floor. Feeling my cheeks heating up, I replied with my voice stuttering; "I-i l-love yo-you too, Kacchan..."

"Good. I'm glad." The weigh on my back disappeared and his voice sounded relief.

"I'm returning your notebook now, Deku."

Kacchan says and I slowly looked at him on my side. I have this smile on my face that I could not remove due to the sudden rapture of happiness in me.

 _However..._

Bit by bit, the smile on my lips fade when my eyes landed on Kacchan, who was smiling innocently while holding a video recorder that's directly facing my face.

My body went cold and felt my heart stopped pumping blood all over my system.

"Since you're mine, _you_ have to do everything I say. Don't enroll to Yuuei or this goes in internet."


	8. (8) Bakugo Katsuki: Jealous

**[Midoriya Izuku]**

It's been months since Kacchan and I entered 'In a Relationship' status.

Even before we entered Yuuei, we were together. However, I decided to hide our status. I was afraid back then that it might affect Kacchan's reputation when he enters in Yuuei. At that time he insists that it was fine but I kept saying no.

It's not that I'm ashamed of our current relationship - and Kacchan's even proud of it. That thing is, let's face it, it's just not normal for public's eye and most people are disgusted with the fact of 'same-sex' couples.

Truthfully, I don't really mind it but if Kacchan's aiming to be the Number One hero, then I have to prevent any kinds of problems that might occur when people knew about it. I didn't want to cause Kacchan too much trouble as I feel like I'm already troubling him.

We were in bad terms in the past. He hated me and gets annoyed of my very presence when I'm part of his sight. He kept calling me names of insult yet there's a name that I treasure most. It was 'Deku'. He was the root of it. Kacchan may have used that name to insult me because I was quirkless at that time, and I didn't even argue 'cause its true any way, but I loved it at the same time.

Kacchan and I never went to any dates and we only just simply -secretly - hang out in school. He even sometimes pulls my arm then kisses me all of the sudden. I love his ways of showing affection. It was always unexpected and unbelievable. Part of his ways I loved about him. There was also that time when I forgot my money back at my home and Kacchan must have noticed it and bought me food when no one was looking.

In all my life, I never had any relationship with any girls as I am too pathetic to even get noticed. In fact, no girl had really taken my interest from the very beginning. Kacchan was my first.

"Deku," I was fixing my notes on my table when Uraraka called me.

"Yeah?"

"Hurry up and let's eat at the cafeteria." She urges just outside of the door with Iida behind her.

"Yeah, coming." I stood up leaving my things to be fixed later and head to the cafeteria with them.

We headed there while conversing with random topics that Uraraka came up. I frequently respond to some of her questions while Iida and she mostly do the talking. I was just silent in their middle and I felt my ears perked up when I heard Kacchan's name being mentioned.

"Huh?"

"I said, a girl from the other class took a liking to Bakugo and asked me if he's seeing any one right now or what." Uraraka says to me and I just smiled.

"Who knows. Never seen Kacchan with anyone." I shrug.

Yes, even in Yuuei, Kacchan and I weren't known to be together. All they know was he gets pissed off when I did something that irritates him, also part of his way to converse with me. And that makes them think that we are in bad terms for being childhood friends.

"But you're his childhood friend. Don't you know any girl that's close to him?" Iida questions.

"Not really. I don't really observe Kacchan's surroundings." What I said was the total opposite of it.

We entered the cafeteria then line up to get our food. The three of us went to our usual spot with the other gang. I was always in the middle of Iida and Uraraka and the one who's in front of me was Todoroki-kun.

As I was eating, I kept looking at him. Todoroki-kun has always this amazed expression whenever he eats. It really made me curious why he's doing that. It's like it's his first time eating a food of the outside world.

My thoughts halted when Todoroki-kun's mismatched eyes suddenly gazed at me.

"What are you looking at, Midoriya?" He questions, normally.

"Uh, well..." I stutter and was averting my eyes every where just not on his that were intently looking at me.

"It's just... you always have this happy face whenever you eat here... t-that's all."

"Oh, _that_. To tell you the truth, I have never eaten outside food made by other people other than the maids in our house. I was not allowed to eat outside food so I never knew what other foods taste like so I was amazed that this tasted new and good."

"Che, rich kid." I heard Uraraka muttered on my side.

I glanced on her and she had this serious face while grumbling on eating her food. I just let out a small chuckle as I could really relate to her situation.

I looked down on my food, which is a simple stuffed burger.

"Todoroki-kun," I showed him it; "want to taste this? That is if you haven't tasted this yet..."

"I can?"

I nodded and he was just about to reach it out to have a bite when out of no where a hand snatched the burger off of my grasp. My eyes widens and I turned my head on my back where the owner of the hand was.

My eyes glance up to those familiar red eyes that were glaring at me daggers.

"Ka-kacchan, that's my-" my words stopped in my throat as Kacchan ignored me then walks away eating it.

Uraraka and Iida looked at me with wonder of what just happened. I gave them a shrug to just ignore it. Well, there goes my lunch. Can't argue any further if Kacchan's the one who did that. Anyway, why did he do that?

I flinched when I heard a chair clattering. I returned my attention to Todoroki-kun who was standing up with a pissed expression.

"Um, Todoroki-kun... it's fine."

I tried to assure him and reasoned that I'm used to Kacchan's ways and besides... it's his favorite-not. Todoroki-kun looked dissatisfied with I said but he gave in and sat back down.

The lunch time ended and Kacchan didn't even spared me even a single glance during the class or whenever we cross paths in the hallways. This got me worried. Usually, even we don't say a word to each other, we'd still make eye contact somehow. And I knew Kacchan saw my presence when we're near to each other still he didn't look at me nor gave an insult!

This is not Kacchan, at all.

The school hours has finally ended and I have decided to talk with him. He'd better say what's wrong or the lunch I should have consumed will be gone to waste.

As always, Kacchan's always walking ahead and I was few distance away from him. When I thought we're a little far now from the school, I started to close our distance, slowly. Kacchan must have noticed what I'm doing and sped up his pace. I close our distance again, trying to match his pace, but he stared running away and I felt a vein popped in my temple.

"Kacchan! Wait for me!" I cursed as I ran at full speed just to catch up to him.

We passed my house but I didn't mind about that now. Kacchan is honestly getting on my nerves. But I have to confront him first before I get angry at him.

"I. Said. Wait. For. Me. Damn. It!" I grabbed his arm and immediately the both of us came to a halt.

And we exactly stopped just in front of Kacchan's house.

His back is still facing my view and I think he has no intention of turning around. So, I spoke up first.

"Kacchan, you better say what's wrong now or nothing will be solved." I said and Kacchan pulled his arm back with force.

He turns his heels then faced me fully with a small sharp glare on his eyes. He inches closer while a smirk forming on his lips.

"Say, Deku..." he says then pushed me on the wall.

He looks down at me with one of his hands on the wall just beside my head. I was trying stare at his eyes but I'm having trouble to do so. Nervousness began to rise up in me.

I feel like this is my fault but at the same time it's not. I'm just very worried of Kacchan and in fact this is his first time doing this running-away-without-a-word.

He held his hand and used it to rise my chin to face up properly.

"What's between you and that Todoroki bastard, shitface?"

My eyes widens in surprise as I was taken a back of what he just said. Kacchan's expression was so serious that I could laugh because of it. Honestly, there is nothing between Todoroki and I but with Kacchan's serious mode on, I knew laughing it out would not be a good idea.

"There's nothing between us, Kacchan. Relax." I tried calming him down but he just lets out a mocking chuckle.

What's up with hi-

"Really? So, you're now lying to me, Deku? _Cheater._ "

 _Irk._

I stared at Kacchan as I balled my fist and punched his guts as hard as I can without using One for All. He grunts and back away a little to hold on to his stomach. He coughs from the impact and looked up to me with an expression of betrayed and a mixture of hurt.

"Fûcker, I knew it!" He shouted in anger.

"You _are_ cheating on me! You fûcknerd! Just because no one knows about our relationship doesn't mean you could flirt with other man as if I was not around! This is why I don't like our relationship to be secret!" He averted his gaze down as he grits his teeth.

K-kacchan... I was so speechless that I couldn't utter a word. I wanted to make him stop but I was having a cold feet. This is hurting me... Why did it had to come to this point?

"So tell me," his voice sounded pained. "How long have you been deceiving me? Am I no good than that bûllshit?! What, is he better and stronger than me?! Is he _more_ worthy than m-!"

I couldn't take it any longer. Hearing Kacchan's word while sounding hurt also pained me so I quickly held both sides of his cheeks and placed my lips on his to shut him up. I knew Kacchan was surprised and didn't move a single muscle but I remained my lips on his. I gradually moved a little before slowly breaking our kiss. I glared intently at him.

" _Bakugo Katsuki_ , if I said that there is _nothing_ between him and me it means there is _nothing._ And that's that! Please, have some faith in me, Kacchan..."

My voice broke and my eyes began to stung. Tears formed on both corners of my eyes and they rolled down like waterfalls. Before I warped my arms around his neck and embraced him tight, Kacchan had this expression of disbelief. Right now, I have no plans of letting him go. Due to his sudden jealousy, I don't know if Kacchan could still hear my words. I only love him and no one else. Why can't he see that?

And he even called me a cheater! Like, I would never do that! Is Kacchan thinking that way all this time? No...

"Deku..."

"Not a word from you, Kacchan! I don't want to hear that we're done just because of what you thought all this time! I only love you and you only! Not even once I've thought of cheating on you! Why can't you understand that?!" I blurted and sobbed on his shoulders.

I was clinging onto him like my life depended on it. The idea of letting Kacchan go now and see him leave me, I might break if that happens...

"Deku..."

"No!" I retorted stubbornly and I felt Kacchan's arms warp on my waist.

" _Izuku..._ " this time, his voice became soft and it sounded really new to me.

It's been awhile since Kacchan have called me by my name... and it sounded very heart warming.

"Lift your head." Was he said.

I carefully obeyed and gaze to his red eyes. Kacchan slowly leans his face and press his lips on mine. The kiss was so sweet that I feel like I might melt right on the spot. It was so tender and full of passion. I couldn't resist smiling as we kiss.

We broke it after some moments and the smile on my face didn't waver. Kacchan looked at me apologeticly and kissed me again. This time the kiss was a needy one.

The expressions that Kacchan rarely make will only be seen by me...

We broke it again. Kacchan embraced me tightly and I gladly returned it. I felt him leaning his face on the crook of my neck.

"Sorry... for doubting you... Deku." he whispers with husk that sent shivers throughtout my body.

I sigh; "It's scary when you get _that_ jealous. I was really afraid that you might not hear my words anymore..."

"No need to worry. I heard it loud and clear..." I flinch when Kacchan began nibbling my neck. I accidentally let out a groan.

"N-no, Kacchan. Not here. We're outside..." I complained and Kacchan gazed at me with a cheeky smirk.

"Then, let's continue this in my room."

My face flushed with red color as Kacchan pulls me inside of his house.

Good thing the problem has been fixed...


	9. (9) Bakugo Katsuki: Frustration

**Warning:** _Contains lemon._

 **×o×o×o×o×o×o×o×**

 **[Bakugo Katsuki]**

Fûck.

Fûcking damn.

Shit. Why can't I remove that damn fûcknerd out of my head? He's making me mad to the point that I want to kill him. I want him out of my sight. I want him away from me.

I want to... fûck him senselessly.

At first, I thought if I have gone mad - already am - when I, out of nowhere, imagined Deku underneath me while moaning as I thrust roughly into him. It was disgusting yet my mind kept imagining scenarios of doing it with him. It began on our last month in middle school. I'm not gay shit to begin with and I just like taking my frustration out on that quirkless weakling. But everything changed when we both entered at the same high school, Yuuei.

I didn't know that he was hiding a quirk - flashy at that - from me. I felt that he was mocking me, underestimating me that he's far stronger than I am. Tch, think he could surpass me, huh? After seeing his quirk for the first time, I began to get more violent at him. I hated him. I despise him. Yet, I want him.

However, I began to put distance on us. I realize that my mind has been full of him and I thought it was dangerous for him to be near me. Fuck, he's just behind me during classes! Curse sitting arrangements! I could not get myself to understand what has happened to me. This has never occurred and it really was bothering. Some of our classmates in Yuuei noticed that I have minimized my insults towards him but I just let them be.

I even heard some of them were glad that for once I got to shut my trap up. That I won't let pass so I blasted their faces then.

Days had passed and I thought that the distancing method would work but it just worsen. My imagination goes more wilder that it sometimes cause me to have an erection, accidentally in some public areas. It pisses me off. Why do I want Deku of all people? Why I get the feeling that I want to fuck him? Why am I thinking like this?

My mom noticed my changes and have talked to dad - coincidentally heard them talking at the living room - that I'm somewhat depressed. I don't get them and I decided to ignore them. I don't think the term 'depressed' was the right word to use. I think it's called Frustration. Since this issue have began since middle school, and had worsen in high school, I discovered a way to relief myself.

A groan escape my throat but the sounds were muffled. I was biting my pillow to contain them as I stroke myself in my room. Scenes of Deku crying for more on my bed, thrusting my manhood inside of his warm entrance roughly, placing hickeys all over his sweaty flesh, clinging on me for dear life. I furiously stroke my hardness and threw my head back.

My eyes were shut close and my breathing ragged. The image of Deku coming while screaming in pleasure and some splattering on his erotic face caused me to reach my own climax. I breathed heavily and looked onto my hand. My hand coated of my own sèmen of frustration. I've done it again, huh...

I rested my head on the wall beside my bed as I was catching my breath. I gritted my teeth weakly.

"I want to fûck him..." I muttered softly.

It was another day in Yuuei.

It was afternoon and I was going to head at the rooftop. Heading there was prohibited yet I still sneak my way there to have some peace. I know it's not like me to do such shit but with a messed up thoughts, I knew I _have_ to have my alone time.

I gone out of the classroom and was about to head there when someone, the person who I desperately wanted to be away from me, called me out. I halt for a moment and decided to just act that I did not heard him. I continued my walk and I heard him calling out again, this time a louder one. I began to change my pace and run, still on act that I didn't heard him - face it, Katsuki, it's not acting at all. He called out again and he sounded very near. Until I froze on my tracks when he grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Let go of me, fucker!" I growled and instinctively pulled my hand back on my side.

He looked surprised but I just ignored it as he hesitantly took back his hand to him. He held a paper to me with his shaking hands.

"A-aizawa-sensei was asking me to give this to you, Ka-kacchan." his voice stutters, sounding nervous.

 _Don't call me like that._

"So here..."

 _Get away from me._

"Kacchan...?"

 _Don't look at me that way..._

"Are you alri-!"

As I was resisting, I snatched his wrist and slammed him on the wall. I pinned him with his wrist just above his head and my leg in between his. I neared my face on his scared one and smack the wall on the side of his face. He wince when he got hit with my explosion a little bit.

I bared my teeth in grimace. I knew this would happened if he gets near me. I knew I might - did - lose control.

I knew I made him afraid. By the sight of his being caged by me, his eyes shows how shock and scared he was, his cute freckled cheeks, and his moistened shivering pink lips - that I badly want to kiss.

I know I should stop right now before I went too far and at the same time losing my sanity completely. Using my last droplet of self-control, I immediately let go of him with hesitation and back away a step. I snatched the paper off of his grasp and walked away without making an eye contact after muttering; "Don't get near me again, Deku."

The day ended with no other disturbance, aside what had happened earlier. I quickly headed home the moment we were allowed to leave. Today was even more frustrating. I felt that my frustration even got worse. The moment I got very close to that fúckface, the more I feel the urge to violate him. I know I am now dangerous so I at least have to distance myself on my own. But that shitty nerd makes everything more impossible!

I opened the door of our house and slammed it close.

"I'm home." I informed as usual.

"Welcome back, Katsuki!" my mom replied from the kitchen.

I headed straight to my room and immediately locked it. I got an erection while I was heading home so I hurried myself to do this in here instead. Like hell I could jerk myself in public.

I threw my bag on floor and hop on my bed. Quickly zipping my pants open, I remove the fabric that's been the cause of the tightness on it. My manhood sprang up proudly yet I'm in shame. I bit my lower lip and slowly stroke it first. Images began flowing into my thoughts. It was always him. Always Deku. Deku, who was laying on my bed, clenching on the bed sheets as I slowly penetrate him. My manhood twitch on my grasp, I continued imagining.

My stroking went faster and frustration was obvious in my movements. Sweat started rolling down on my temples and dripping down from my chin. I let a groan when I felt myself nearing my limit. Finally, the image of Deku screaming my name as he climaxed. I imagined myself filling him in when in reality I came on my own hand.

I huffed for air and slumped my back on the wall. The room felt so fûcking hot that I flinch. I looked under me and grunted angrily. I'm still fûcking damn hard! Curse this! I hate this! Damn Deku! Damn hi-!

A soft knock was heard from my door and my thoughts were cut. I awaited for moment for someone to speak but no one did. I thought maybe it was mom but;

"K-kacchan?"

I felt myself getting pale and my manhood twitch. My eyes were open wide from surprise and I literally hit my forehead on the wall.

Okay, Katsuki. Calm down. Calm the _fûck_ down. Calm your nerves and chill. You're too frustrated that you're even hallucinating that fûckmunch outside of your room as if allowing himself to get rap-

"Kacchan! A-are you alright? I heard a bang there just now..."

"Didn't I told you _not_ to get fûcking near me, shîtface! Why the hell are you here anyway?" I roared and punched the wall with my fist.

I heard him yelp on the other side before he spoke; "S-sorry. I followed you on your way here..."I gritted my teeth.

 _Shut up._

"It's just... I want to know what's bothering you since you've changed weirdly recently..."

 _Because of you!_

"So, I came here to talk to you and your mom had let me in. She told me that she'll be going for a shopping for dinner."

 _Why did she let him in?!_

"If it's about me... I'm sorry. I'm just worried..."

 _Worried your shit! It's obviously about you, dumbass!_

"Go away, Deku. I'm fûcking fine on my own!" I lied through my teeth and groan lightly when my manhood twitch again.

As much as I want to relief myself, I couldn't. This is getting more painful the more seconds passed. Fûck, why can't he just...

"No, Kacchan!" He raised his voice and it sounded determined somehow. I was taken aback.

"I'm not leaving until I don't hear your side! I want to help you, Kacchan! At least for once! Let me help you! Your parents were also worried about you but I'm more worried than them!" he retorted in desperation.

I was shocked to his words. But... He really is an idiot. A fûcking stupid idiot. He has no idea that he's digging his own grave in here. He has no clue that I'm dangerous. He doesn't realize that the moment he steps inside of this room, I might not control myself anymore and violate him completely.

And if I did, he might distance himself on his own because of that! Now that I think about it, maybe that's a great idea. I want him away from me so I won't get to experience this miserable feeling. If I fûck him right now, maybe everything would be over... Yeah.

I felt a grin crept onto my face. I boldly stood up not caring if I'm almost half naked and head for the door. I stopped just in front of it before I spoke; "You want to help me, Deku?"

My voice sounded as if I was some maniac. I almost let out a laugh when I realize that my tone obviously has motives. Now, it's up to him whether to naïvely accepts or smartly rejects.

"Yes." his voice was determined yet I noticed a hint of hesitation.

I placed my hand on the door making a sound of thump. I bit my lower lip having my own hesitation. I still do have my self-control but with him just on the other side of this door is enough to make me mad.

"I'm giving you a fûcking chance, Deku. The door's not locked by the way. If you _want_ to help me, you have two choices; enter this room and I'll fûck you hard or just ignore this and act as if this never happened. Either way, I'm still going to catch you while you're still here."

After saying that, I heard nothing but silence. I was awaiting for his response or his foot steps to escape but nothing, mute. I know it was blunt of me to say such ridiculous crap. I knew he's surprised. Like who on their right mind would agree and let themselves get fûcked by a frustrated teenager?

I jolted when the door knob twists.

A smirk formed on my lips. Oh, I _forgot._ This fûcktard is not in his right mind, by the way.

The door slowly opens but I pulled it to open wide and Deku let out a soft squeak from what I did, almost sumbling on his own feet. I didn't let him process what's going on as I grabbed his wrist and threw him on my bed harshly.

I didn't care if he's hurt or what. Now that he himself chose this decision then all I have to do is finally enjoy this.

"K-kaccha-" he stopped when I locked the door with a click.

Now, I couldn't help but to let out a low laugh. My laugh sounded villainous and it really amused me. I slowly neared Deku and he tried inching away. His back met the wall beside my bed and I crawled onto my bed to pin him on it.

"Deku..." I whispered before I greedily kissed him.

 _'Damn, his lips_ were _soft. It's so addicting.'_

I felt him frozen and was not moving an inch on my kiss. I thought of teasing him by pinching one of his buds, playing with it slowly. His body reacts on my touch but remained his lips shut close. I got pissed and trailed my hand down. I decided to give his manhood a little squeeze. He reacted more on it and slightly opens his mouth to moan.

I took this chance to slid my tongue in and cupped his cheek. I explored his mouth, amazed that now he's a living flesh right in front of me. That now he's a reality form from my imagination. His tongue tried fighting back but it was obvious that I would win. I dominated him completely and after some moments of kissing, I broke it leaving a string of our mixed spit on our lower lip.

Deku was huffing for air with his eyes half lidded. _He's so damn fûcking adorable!_ I pulled him down so he's now laying on the bed. I ripped his uniform open and began placing bite marks on his skin. He made muffled sounds under me and I just listened to him as I continue my work. When I came down to his chest, I played one of his nipples with my mouth while the other with my fingers.

"Kacchan..." Deku moaned.

His chest slightly arches up as if saying for more. When I was done on his chest area, I moved down further. I removed his belt and swiftly pulled down his pants along with his boxers. Deku gasped and instinctively covered his exposed lower area.

"Let me fûck you, Deku." I growled.

I removed his hands off and spread his legs wide. Finally he's fully exposed, just the way I like it. Heh, he even acts that he doesn't like what I'm doing to him but look at him. Fûcking hard underneath me.

I used my sèmen coated hand to start and finger his hole. With just one finger entering smoothly, Deku began squirming.

"K-kacchan, it feels weird. What are you doing?"

"Fìngering you. While I still have a tiny dust of my self-control, with you fûcking bleeding, that would be shit." I breathed then entered next a second finger.

Deku's body flinch and his moans volumes up a little. I made scissoring motion with my fingers and after some moments of thrusting it in and out, I inserted my third finger. I did few thrusts with it and felt Deku tightens around me. I was about to complain and scold him to relax a little bit but when I looked up to him, his eyes were teary and was looking at his side.

I bit my lower lip. My raging manhood's complaining loudly down here but if Deku's crying because this is out of his will then this hurts more than my angry èrection. My eyes widens for a second there. What am I thinking? I'm... _concerned_ about this shitface? Why...?

I stopped moving my fingers in him as I lean down to near his face. I used my other hand and gently turned Deku's head to face me. Our gazes met and I kissed his tears away. I kissed his forehead, kissed the tip of his nose, kissed his freckled cheeks, then finally kissed his trembling lips. Upon kissing him, I felt him loosening his tightness around my fingers. I slowly broke our kiss again and stared at his green watery eyes.

"I think I love you, fuckface." I muttered and his eyes showed astound.

Even _I_ was astound of the words that came out of my mouth. I couldn't continue my train of thoughts when I saw Deku's cheeks- no, _face_ turning beet red. As if the heat on his face made a poof. I even felt my own face heating up.

"K-kaccha-"

"Shut up and let's continue." I interrupted him and resumed my fingers' job.

I did few thrusts and finally pulled it out. I undressed myself, removing my uniform and pants, throwing it somewhere on the floor.

Positioning myself properly below him and guided the head of my manhood onto his entrance. I signaled him that I'm about to enter and he just gave me a short nod. He braced himself and slowly but surely entered him. I gripped on his hips, resisting to enter him fast.

Fûck, I just entered him and it already felt like heaven with my half inside of him. Deku groaned and was clenching the fabric on my bed. He began to tear up again and when I finally slipped all of me into him, he let out a pained cry. His inside tightens and his wetness makes me crazy.

"F-fûck... I'm all in, Deku." I breathed and cupped his cheek to place a feather kiss on his forehead. "Relax. I'll do all the work." I assured him and he began to relax on my touch.

I pulled myself back up and pulled gently my manhood out of him, leaving the head still in. I thrust in and then out. Deku's breathing became ragged and heavy. When I couldn't take it anymore, I changed my pace. I pounded with my hips and his moans got louder the rougher I thrust it in him.

As I thrust my manhood into Deku, I couldn't resist as a glad smile formed on my face. Finally, everything's now a reality. Finally, all the frustration I've been enduring has been lift off.

Finally, Deku's now in front of me.

I thrusted further and Deku clinging onto my shoulders. He kept moaning just beside my ear and that was enough for me to increase my pace. I pounded harder and faster.

"Ah! Ha-ah! Ka-ah! C-chan!" Deku cried and I groaned when his nails dugged onto my back.

He was scratching it that I think my back's bleeding because of him. I continued what I'm doing and when I felt myself nearing my limit, Deku warned me that he was also about to come. I gave him few more pounding before Deku came, spraying on our chests, while I came inside of him.

The both of us were catching our breaths. I used my hand, that was on Deku's hips, and moved it on his side to maintain my balance. I glance up groogily at him and felt a hand touched my cheek. My head was pulled down and before I knew it Deku's kissing me.

He broke it quickly and landed his head back on the pillow under his head. Deku smiled weakly.

"You must be sèxually frustrated, huh, Kacchan?"

"Hah?" I exclaimed but it came out more of a mutter.

"Well, you're so rough that I thought I might go crazy." He chuckled. "If this was all you needed, you should have asked."

I felt a temple popped in my temple. I looked onto his green eyes and glared.

"Fûck you. I will never ask that bluntly but instead I might have ràped you right off the bat since middle school if I had the chance, fûcking retarded Deku."

His eyes widens. "Since... middle school?"

"Just shut up." I kissed him one last time before we heard mom saying she's home.


End file.
